Kurama and Hiei The Wolf
by Spark-gurl
Summary: One-Shot - When Kurama finds a wolf and names it Hiei. What will the real Hiei do? (Slight KH)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or this story, well yah the story, but,...uh..awww forget it.  
  
Kurama: So, another story of Hiei and me I see.  
  
Spark: Yup! It's soooo fun to torture you guys.  
  
Hiei: Hn. What about you're other fic, ErOtIc KuRaMa?  
  
Spark: I have the chapter written and all, but I wrote it on binder paper and she threw away the 2nd page of it v.v  
  
Kurama: You're mom told you to pick up your stuff you know?  
  
Spark: *Starts crying* But I forgot! Wahaaaaaaaa!  
  
Hiei: Just start the bloody fic already  
  
Spark: *sniff* Fine *sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
It was only a couple days ago, about last month to be exact there was a young boy named Kurama. He was only 17 at the time and he lived in Japan. He had found a black Wolf.  
  
Now, let us go back in time to last month when this all happened, back in time!  
  
~!@#%& Oh! Look At All The Swirly Colors! ~&(@$()^##$%^&*$%^&*($%^  
  
Kurama was walking down the store from buying fresh fish for his mother to cook.  
  
When he was crossing a path full of tree's, a black wolf came with a white starburst on his head popped out from behind a tree and tackled Kurama to the ground.  
  
"Awww, the Apocalypse has come! Awwwww!" Kurama yelled  
  
But before Kurama was about to pull his Rose Whip, he only found out that it was a black wolf licking his face, not trying to bite it off.  
  
"Oh great, now I have to take another shower."  
  
When Kurama looked at the wolf he was thinking about if he should keep it or not.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I shall keep you for now, until I find out who owns you."  
  
While on the way home, Kurama decided on what he should call him.  
  
"What should I call you huh boy? Wait, you are a boy right?" Kurama said.  
  
The wolf just starred at him and starred and starred and starred  
  
"Oh my, I really don't want to check, but if I have too..."  
  
With that Kurama checked to see the wolf.  
  
"Oh yeah, you sure are a boy all right. He-he, let's just hope I don't have to do that again."  
  
Kurama decided to name the wolf Hiei, after his best friend because he had the same white starburst and the same red eyes.  
  
When Kurama and his so called new pet finally got home, guess who was standing on the front porch? Guess who guess who?  
  
-  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
-----------  
  
------------  
  
-------------  
  
--------------  
  
---------------  
  
----------------  
  
---------------  
  
--------------  
  
-------------  
  
------------  
  
-----------  
  
If you guessed Hiei..........................  
  
Your answer was WRONG!  
  
If you guessed Shiori.........................  
  
That's right! You deserve a cookie! It was Kurama's mother, Shiori. And boy was she surprised to see a Black Wolf following Kurama into the garden!  
  
"Kurama! Be careful! Theirs a bear behind you!" shouted Shiori  
  
"......It's a wolf mother, it's my new pet!" Kurama said  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry dear, I though it was a bear trying to eat you. You know you can't keep the wolf as a pet dear." Said Shiori  
  
Kurama looked at the wolf and said, "Yes, I know but I was only hopping..."  
  
''I wouldn't get your hopes up, you know how your father hates Wolfs. But, well, I suppose you can keep him until your father comes home.''  
  
And with that Kurama grabbed Hiei by the scruff of the neck and led his new pet into the house, even though he knew his father was probably going to disapprove.  
  
"Come Hiei, let's go play and not disturb mother okay?"  
  
With that said they both went out and played until Kurama's show came on.  
  
"Martha Stewart is on write now, I should go put Hiei in the room" Kurama said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei: When did Kurama watch Martha Stewart?  
  
Kurama: Yah? When did I?  
  
Spark: Maa, Maa boys, please don't interrupt my story with futuristic questions..now, where was I?  
  
Hiei: But, It IS the future baka!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was during the commercial, you know the commercial that always shows on Cartoon Network, the McDonalds one with the Ice Cream saying Yummy chocolate la la la and so on? Okay, I don't know the words, but hey, that commercial is soo damn annoying!  
  
Well, Kurama finally noticed that he left Hiei alone in his room and that the real Hiei would be coming soon.  
  
"I'd better hurry up then" With that said, Kurama went to his room to only find that his door was open.  
  
"Oh my, what now?"  
  
"Hn. The beast wanted to go out so I let it." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, hi Hiei, didn't expect you so soon. Where is Hiei anyway?"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama like he was brain dead and answered  
  
"I'm rite here, what are you talking about?" Hiei said  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I found a wolf and I named it after you!" Kurama said cheerfully.  
  
"Okayyyyy, anyways, where were you?" Hiei said wile looking at Kurama with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ohhhh, I was watching Martha Stewart! It's a very productive show."  
  
"Don't tell me that you were watching that old hag? You better not be seeing her!" Hiei said with jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes Hiei! I think that she's soo hot in that hat of hers." Kurama laughed  
  
Hiei started to pout because he didn't like being laughed at.  
  
"Oh Hiei, you know I don't like her, you're the only one I like."  
  
"Hn. Damn strait you do."  
  
Kurama was about to ask Hiei a question when he heard someone yelling. ''Oh sweet merciful heavens! Kurama! Get your butt in the Study Room...NOW!!'' With that Kurama rushed into the Study Room to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
When he entered the Study Room, there stood his father pointing toward the Chair.  
  
''Will someone please explain that?'' asked his father. Then, as Kurama followed his father's finger to where it was pointing, he instantly knew what his father was so upset about.  
  
There, smack dab in the middle of the Chair, was the biggest pile of Wolf poop he had ever seen!  
  
''I don't EVEN want to know how that got there,'' said his stepfather.  
  
''But you had better get it cleaned up now! And you had better get rid of whatever it is that could have done such a thing!''  
  
While Kurama was cleaning the pile of poop, he was talking to himself.  
  
"How in all three worlds did kibble turn to re-fried beans?"  
  
Kurama knew that his father wouldn't let him keep Hiei so he had to take him to the local zoo.  
  
Kurama went up to his room to tell Hiei that he'd be back in a couple of hours or so.  
  
"Well, when you come back, can I have some sweet snow?" Hiei asked with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know..fine, you can have some sweet snow." Kurama left his room to go find Hiei.  
  
After a few minutes of looking, Kurama discovered Hiei crouched beneath the table that Kurama did his unmentionables on.  
  
''Come on Hiei, it's time to find you a new home. And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who did the dirty deed on the chair!'' scolded Kurama.  
  
When Kurama left him at the zoo, he became sad. He really started to get along with Hiei.  
  
When he got home, he started to drink his sorrows away with Mountain Dew.  
  
Hiei saw Kurama drinking about 20 Mountain Dew cans in under a minute.  
  
"Uh, Kurama, have you heard about Mountain Dew, why guys shouldn't really drink it.." Hiei said  
  
"No Hiei, what do they say about it?" Kurama was suspicious about it.  
  
"It uh, ahem, it uh..it shrinks your..uhhh fireman." Hiei said while stuttering  
  
It took Kurama some time to register it all in his mind.  
  
What the hell does he mean by fireman? Fireman...fireman..oh...sweet heavenly..  
  
Kurama started to spit the Mountain Dew out and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Threw the bathroom door Kurama yelled "Nope! It's still the same size, didn't shrink one bit!"  
  
Later on that day, Hiei and Kurama where both just walking around and talking.  
  
"You know what Hiei?" Kurama said  
  
"Hn." Hiei said  
  
"I won't have to pick up Hiei's little gifts anymore!" Kurama said smiling  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama surprised  
  
"The wolf dropped gifts! You should've kept it!" Hiei said  
  
Kurama sweat dropped and said "Never mind Hiei, Never mind."  
  
With that, they both walked to the light and disappeared  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~  
  
Spark: I finished!  
  
Kurama: What do you mean my unmentionables! I don't have any!  
  
Hiei: Nooooo! You made me weak! Nooooo!  
  
Kurama and Spark: o.O okay.  
  
Spark: That's the first story I completed! Yay!  
  
Kurama: I didn't know I was allowed to keep a wolf!  
  
Hiei: You aren't! You've disgraced my beautiful name!  
  
Spark: Uhhh, it looks like Hiei's going into hysterics..again..  
  
Kurama: It seems so.-.-  
  
Hiei: Don't forget to finish writing EroTiC KuRaMa!  
  
Kurama: Ya! Don't forget or else your fans can throw rabid wolfs at you!  
  
Spark: Uh, hehe.Please tell me how you liked it. And don't forget to Review!  
  
*|Please Review! Please R&R! Please Review!|*  
  
Don't Forget to Review!  
  
Ja for now!~ 


End file.
